


Texting

by MoonsWriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, It is all written in text or direct speech, M/M, No Plot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Texting, probably bad grammar, sorry not really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: There is been an accident and Buck can’t talk for a week so he communicates through text.I can’t really say much cause it is short and without a real plot.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Texting

Eddie: Don’t talk  
Eddie: I said do NOT talk  
Eddie: Buck!!

Buck: what happened?  
Buck: my throat hurts  
Buck: Eddie, answer me please

Eddie: Stop trying to fucking talk  
Eddie: there’s been an accident on last call  
Eddie: nothing serious 

Buck: but why can’t I talk

Eddie: you’ll have a problem speaking for a week or so  
Eddie: You were slammed with an iron pipe in the throat 

Buck: what  
Buck: who the fuck hit me with a fucking pipe???  
Buck: someone hit me right?  
Buck: I did not walk right into it  
Buck: right?

Eddie: Hen

Buck: why the hell someon..  
Buck: Wait what? HEN???  
Buck: Our HEN?

Eddie: yes

Buck: why? :(

Eddie: it wasn’t on purpose Buck

Buck: well yeah of course! I will hope one of my best friends won’t hit me purposefully so hard to sent me to a hospital  
Buck: with a pipe  
Buck: on the throat  
Buck: can you tell me what happened  
Buck: I want to understand why  
Buck: Hen  
Buck: I can’t believe it

Eddie: you can write all you want to say in one text, you know? You don’t have to press sent every 3 words

Buck: Eddie  
Buck: EDDIE  
Buck: I CANT TALK

Eddie: and yet you still manage to drive me crazy

Buck: You can’t talk to me like that  
Buck: I am injured  
Buck: I’m currently in an hospital bed  
Buck: literally  
Buck: stop looking at me like that  
Buck: I feel judged  
Buck: by your eyebrows

Eddie: Are you done?

Buck: no  
Buck: no I am not

Eddie: if you don’t stop writing right now I will break your finger so you have no way to communicate

Buck: I...  
Buck: you are a dick  
Buck: like really

Eddie: are you done

Buck: ok, yes I’m done

Eddie: you wanna know what the doctor said?

Buck: yes Eddie, of course I wanna know  
Buck: I can still work right?  
Buck: I mean... I’m ok just...can’t talk  
Buck: I don’t want to..

Eddie: calm down  
Eddie: you’re ok, you can come back next week when you can talk again  
Eddie: nobody wants to keep you away ok?

Buck: sorry

Eddie: nothing to be sorry for

Buck: well I mean..

Hen and Chimney enter the room

Hen “Buckaroo”  
Eddie “he cant talk”  
Chimney “really?  
Hen “I am so so sorry”  
Buck whines  
Eddie “he wants to know why you did it”  
Hen “It was an accident. It came out of the wall in the moment you where behind me”  
Chimney “but you really can’t talk? Like at all? Not even a sound?”  
Buck whines again  
Eddie “he says to try to look less smug”  
Chimney snorts  
Hen “well we came to tell you you can go home”  
Buck smiles and nods  
Eddie “you are not going home. Not alone. You come to mine, until you are ok”  
Eddie “no you are not ok now. You can’t talk”  
Buck mumbles  
Eddie “it settled”  
Buck mumbles again  
Eddie “no you do not have a choice”

———

Buck: I am sorry what did you just said to Chris?  
Buck: I may not be able to speak right now but I can hear very well thank you very much  
Buck: Answer me  
Buck: Eddie  
Buck: stop giggling  
Buck: I can’t even tell Chris to defend me

Eddie: defend you?  
Eddie: he would have been on my side

Buck: hahahaha not a chance 

Eddie: ...he is my son you know

Buck: keep dreaming boy

Eddie: don’t call me boy

Buck: Eddie  
Buck: Edmundo  
Buck: Eds  
Buck: Eddito  
Buck: you  
Buck: heeeeyyyyyyy  
Buck: I’m booored  
Buck: I wanna talk to Chris

Eddie: he’s right here

Buck: ...  
Buck: you are not funny  
Buck: stop that

Chris “what’s funny, dad?”  
Eddie “nothing Chris”  
Chris “it’s not kind to laugh because Buck can’t talk”

Buck: TELL HIM CHRIS  
Buck: oohhhh you are an angel  
Buck: you love me  
Buck: your father keep making fun of me  
Buck: you are my favourite person  
Buck: my best friend  
Buck: my sunshine 

Eddie: would you STOP?

Buck: you are just jealous

Buck: ehi! You can’t hit me

Eddie: you hit me back, man

Buck: I am injured Eddie, you cannot treat me bad

Eddie: you are not injured  
Eddie: you run 6 miles this morning and done I don’t know how many push ups but at least 40

Buck: you counted?

Eddie: no  
Eddie: stop smirking  
Eddie: you are just proving my point  
Eddie: too annoying to be injured  
Eddie: and I said stop smirking  
Eddie: I hate you  
Eddie: God I’m starting to write like you 

Buck: no you don’t  
Eddie: shut up

———

Buck: I need help  
Buck: Eddie  
Buck: EDDIEEEEEE  
Buck: I need help  
Buck: like right NOW

Eddie: what?  
Eddie: I literally can see you, and you are perfectly fine

Buck: no Eddie  
Buck: there is a girl  
Buck: she’s flirting  
Buck: with me  
Buck: and I can’t talk  
Buck: remember?  
Buck: Eddiieeeeeee

Eddie: I am NOT going to flirt with someone on your behalf  
Buck: no no  
Buck: you do not understand  
Buck: that’s not what I meant  
Buck: EDDIE  
Buck: SHE’S TOUCHING ME  
Buck: how can I make her stop without shoving her  
Buck: EDDIE I AM UNCOMFORTABLE HERE  
Buck: I don’t wanna [not sent]

Eddie “Hey baby, what’s taking you so long?”  
Eddie kisses Buck near his mouth  
Buck chockes  
Eddie “you okay?”  
Buck nods  
Eddie “good”  
Eddie puts a hand around Buck’s waist, looks at the girl with a raised eyebrow and kisses Buck again, on the cheek

———

Buck: Thanks

Eddie: ??

Buck: for the help  
Buck: earlier  
Buck: with that girl

Eddie: no problem

Buck: it was good you thought so fast of a way  
Buck: thank you

Eddie: you are welcome  
Eddie: you were uncomfortable and I am sorry it took so long to understand 

Buck: shut up  
Buck: you saved me my hero  
Buck: my prince  
Buck: my knight in shining armour 

Eddie: saved you?

Buck: and I can’t believe you thought I would let you flirt with someone for me  
Buck: you suck at flirting  
Buck: I would have asked literally anyone else

Eddie: HEY  
Eddie: I know how to flirt

Buck: no you don’t  
Buck: sorry hahahah  
Buck: Chimney’s better than you

Eddie: he is not  
Eddie: I am great at flirting

Buck: Sorry Eds, you are really not

Eddie: that is not true  
Eddie: I may be a little rusty  
Eddie: but I can flirt  
Eddie: you just never saw me doing it

Buck: Eds  
Buck: you are not rusty  
Buck: you probably never know how to  
Buck: never needed to learn  
Buck: just so handsome every girl just trow herself at you  
Buck: lucky bastard

Eddie: I KNOW HOW TO FLIRT  
Eddie: and I did  
Eddie: I can do it again  
Eddie: ok yeah girls flirted a lot with me but wasn’t so simple  
Eddie: but I did, I can flirt  
Eddie: I also am good at it  
Eddie Great even

Buck: and you are also bad at know when someone is doing it with you  
Buck: or tries to....

Eddie: wait  
Eddie: WAIT  
Eddie: you just said I am handsome 

Buck: yep

Eddie: you are flirting with me  
Eddie: right now  
Eddie: through text from my guest bedroom

Buck: I am doing it for months but ok

Eddie: OMG  
Eddie: I am really bad at this

Buck: sorry

Eddie: sorry?

Buck: didn’t mean to freak you out

Eddie: you didn’t 

Buck: Eddie I can hear you pace from here

Eddie: I.. I just  
Eddie: I didn’t know  
Eddie: you... you were really flirting with me?

Buck: yes  
Buck: but it’s ok  
Buck: it’s not a big deal  
Buck: we can forget it  
Buck: you didn’t even notice anyway  
Buck: Maybe I am bad too at this

Eddie: no  
Eddie: no you’re not  
Eddie: I am

Eddie: buck..?

Buck: uhm?  
Eddie: can you [not sent]  
Eddie: come here [not sent]  
Eddie: I would like you to [not sent]  
Eddie: would you like to [not sent]

Eddie: Come here?  
Buck: right now?  
Eddie: yes  
Buck: in your room?  
Eddie: yes  
Buck: you sure?  
Eddie: yes Buck, I am sure  
Eddie: I am sure I want you here now, and tomorrow and the day after and in ten years  
Eddie: now, can you PLEASE stop texting me and come here so I can kiss you?  
Buck: I’m coming  
Buck: I want that too  
Buck: I love you  
Buck: like.. love love you  
Eddie: Buck  
Buck: COMING

Eddie: I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is not good but if you read it thank you!
> 
> Lots of love to you all,  
> forgive my grammar
> 
> xx


End file.
